Waking up, Fighting Feet
by xVictoriaRavenx
Summary: Summary: Nothing like waking up, with the Flea kicking you in the back. God I want to strangle him right now… ***Some Yaoi, Shizaya, not much but it is still there nonetheless***


Waking up, Fighting Feet

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

I actually had this on my laptop for a long time, but never really got around to publishing it. Shows how lazy I can be sometimes, but I hope you enjoy it and it makes you laugh

Summary: Nothing like waking up, with the Flea kicking you in the back. God I want to strangle him right now…

*This really happened! Except it was me and my friend Alex =) I kicked him a thousand times…AHAHAHAHAA! He was PISSED!

~O~O~O~O~O~O~~O~O~O~O~O~O~~O~O~O~O~O~O~~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

I was enjoying a very peaceful slumber, until I felt a sharp pain in my lower back. I brushed it off as nothing, and then it got more annoying and repetitive. I looked over my shoulder to see Izaya, eyes closed, kicking my back like some moron. He was whining, and whimpering. I really wanted to strangle him now, but I had to refrain from gripping his neck and killing the bastard. I reached down and grabbed both of his legs, he still tried to kick, and one of his damn legs got out of my grip and I got kicked in the face. He looked like a freaking baby! I rubbed my cheek and growled, grabbing both of his legs, I used my belt to tie them together. I felt pretty freaking satisfied, so I turned around and fluffed my pillow a bit. Then that little runt kicked me in the back of the head, I tried my hardest to keep the thoughts about killing him away, I really did! But now I was pissed. I looked back over at the sleeping flea, only to be kicked yet again in the face. I fell off the bed backwards and came crashing down onto the wood floor, rubbing my other cheek now. I rose to my feet and glared at him, his eyes were still closed so I picked up the lamp and held it over my head, just about to smash it against his head, but I put it back and sat on the edge of the bed instead. He was wiggling and kicking everywhere, it was clear I wouldn't get any sleep if I slept on that bed. But I wasn't going to give up yet, so I crawled onto the bed, and went to grab his feet. Right as I was about to grab them, he kicked upwards and hit my jaw. I growled louder, and lunged for his feet, but he moved them and his heels connected with the back of my head. I pushed upwards and tried to grab them, rage in my eyes as I glared at my new enemy…Izaya's damn feet. Izaya moved his feet out of my way, and he whined louder, then his feet hit my chest. I gasped and fell backwards, holding my chest. "Damn." I cursed at them "Just stand still." His feet dropped to the bed and I grinned, easing closer to them, crawling on my hands and knees toward them. I was so close, victory was so close I could almost grasp it, well that is what I thought until…Izaya's feet moved forward and hit…In the place that hurts the most, I clutched down there and tried not to howl in pain. Izaya's feet started to kick my head, I pushed the pain aside and reached up for them, but sadly they were too quick and I missed by an inch. He moved around on the bed and I sighed, I gazed at his feet. "You are truly a worthy opponent…Damn" I exhaled, I was exhausted. And all I wanted to do was sleep, but those damn feet wouldn't allow me…Devil feet! They had to be restrained. I crept toward them, like a lion creeping towards its unsuspecting prey, when I was in a good range I launched forward, my arms outstretched toward them. Now you probably think I got them right? Well No I didn't, they moved and the flea's feet hit me right on my eye, I ignored the rushing pain to my eye and continued to stalk his feet. I grabbed a pillow and moved toward them, shoving the pillow over those damn feet. I chuckled silently to myself, feeling very confident now. "Gotcha yah little bastards!" I stuck my tongue out at the pillow, I could feel them squirming under there. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to relax a little, thinking the whole ordeal was over, however I guess I had underestimated the flea's dumb feet. And they had slipped out from under the pillow when I was relaxing, and I was just about to open my eyes when his feet kicked me in the face again and busted my lip. "Not again!" This time I had a plan, instead of getting my ass kicked by an unconscious man's feet, I walked toward the dresser and pulled out duct tape. Smirking, I stalked over to the bed and started to wrap the duct tape all around Izaya's body. When I was finally at his feet, it was too late for them to kick me now. I duct tape those bastards pretty good, and threw the rest of the duct tape on the floor. I crawled back in the bed and closed my eyes, only to be awoken about 30 minutes later by the flea's annoying yells. I turned my head and just glared at him, I got back out of the bed and grabbed the duct tape again. Izaya was still yelling at me.

"WHAT THE HELL SHIZUO! GET ME OUT!" I smirked and leaned forward, giving him one kiss, that left him dumbfounded, then I put duct tape over his mouth. Smiling at him, I patted his head and pulled the covers back over both of us.

"It is better this way Flea…" I yawned and drifted back off to sleep.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

^^ Hope you liked it! Because all this happened to me Ahaha yes I was really duct taped like Izaya was. No joke, I don't joke bout things like that, the kiss between Izaya and Shizuo didn't happed between me and Alex though LOL! He just put the duct tape over my mouth and kissed the top of my head, and he said the exact thing Shizuo did =) I love him so much!


End file.
